darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Momo Tweedsley
Description= |age = 17|image = MomoStyle.jpg|height = |caption ="I only see the truth, not the lie." |birthPlace = Macaria|birthDay = June 19|sex = Female}} Momo is the current host of the Elemental Mind. Appearance Momo has long light ash blonde hair (may appear as white), with a black hairband and fair white skin. Her eyes are purple, both traits visibly making her an albino. She wears a pink hoodie, and jeans, the right end is folded to her knees. She has black sneakers as her shoes. She is shown to be quite good-looking. Her second appearance, her white hair is longer with her black hairband with a ribbon on it. She wears a white collar long sleeved shirt under a black vest. She has red necktie and red skirt, knee-high socks and black shoes. In her final appearance, her hair is braided on the top to the side, an ornamental Queen of the Night tulip pin to keep the braid intact. She wears a black vest with white linings, under it is a red and white top with the sleeves hanging, showing her shoulders. Black bandages are under her top, although revealing her stomach. She wears a black belt, red skirt with white lining, and detailed boots with the color scheme consisting of red, black and white. In the Order's cathedral, Momo cut her hair until the back of her hair only reaches her neck. Her front hair, although, remains long and reaches her chest. She also sometimes wore a black cloak. Personality Momo is rather calm and looks for the bright side at everything. Even with her positive personality, she may occasionally cry on her own. While she is kind and trusting, Momo is dense at some point, unless she is the first one to show affection or notice. She is also very chirpy, enthusiastic, and happy-go-lucky. She turns aggressive at times, and starts having a more adventurous side. After travelling to Vile Root, Momo gained the courage to do things by herself, even deciding to cut a long length of her hair. Her way of talking has also changed greatly. Momo has started speaking in a more eloquent and formal manner unlike how she used to when she first appeared (which was casual and informal before), thus maturing. She is also very soft-spoken. She has also started to take notice of manners and values, and she earns a more silent and calm demeanor. Despite that, she remains optimistic and cheerful, and her level of amazement to new things has also increased. She also isn't afraid to stop and make a joke or two. |-|Abilities and Skills= Abilities Mind Reading She can read thoughts from people near her, with or without her control. Telepathy She can communicate with people via mind. Zoolingualism She can talk to companions and other animals via mind. Memory Reading She can read one's memory. Usually, she accidentally reads the mind of the person, finding-out what happened to them without her wanting to do so. Psychic Torture She can harm someone mentally. Skills Swordsmanship Momo has a hidden skill in swordsmanship eversince she was young. She has beaten her father, brother, and friends in a swordfight at a young age. She is practicing this more, but avoids showing others her skills, such as her mother and the people around her. Music Music is a required knowledge in Momo's family. She can play both the piano and violin, but she seems to display further knowledge in violin-playing. Unlike Chira's place, no one has ever heard Momo sing. Her father and mother also want her to perform the violin as an amusement to other connected families, or a part of her training. Languange Language is a required knowledge in Momo's family. She studies writing and reading literature in different languages, although she still finds difficulty regarding this. Economy One must learn the corners of Economy as a member of the family. As a child, she and Yumo would go around Macaria, conversing to various shop owners regarding profit and taxes. |-|History= History Momo hails from Macaria as one of the children of the wealthy and noble Tweedsley family. In her childhood, she wasn't allowed to go outside of the mansion, nor explore Macaria freely like a child would, Instead, she is forced to stay home to study economics, language, music, art, swordplay, and other activities that her father and mother would require her to learn. She only manages to walk around the town when her parents decided to send her and her brother to a nearby school, where they met Red and Adré. Not knowingly, one of the bandits poisoned Momo on her way home. This caused Momo to have continuous fevers and illnesses that were unknown and uncurable by other doctors for two months and five days straight. Luckily, this wore out after days of medication. Many years later, Momo stumbled upon the group in Hideston, where she was supposed to look for her cousin. |-|Relationships= Relationships Chira Tweedsley Momo's cousin whom she treats like a sister. Her death had affected Momo greatly at first, but she remained positive through the journer ever since. Yumo Tweedsley Momo's twin brother. A boy who hates showing affection, even to his sister, Momo. They easily get into a fight even if it was just for simple things. Yumo, despite being her brother, would believe others instead of trusring his own sister. Liam Jordan Liam is one of the elementals that Momo is close to. She respects and looks up to him in many situations. She is aware of his past and does her best to raise the atmosphere and not make him feel bad. Dark Harss Momo sees Dark as a good friend. She likes talking to him and admires his sense of humor and personality despite the things that have happened, and she also likes helping him. SFX Momo's companion. She tries to get along with him and avoid disliking him even if he goes too far, such as teasing and calling her names or messing with her stuff. She is sometimes scared of him. Sylvan Hectus One of the anthros Momo met when she first appeared. He also helped her with some things, involving the safety of her life. Hugh Brown Momo sees Hugh as a reliable and trustworthy friend. Mira Taer Momo does not mind some of her troublesome actions, and also sees her as a trustworthy friend. Max Crowcross Momo is aware of Max's past (even if she once said that she won't look into his past) and tries to help him out by showing the bright side of things, and aiding him when needed. Alexis Crowcross She befriended Alexis when she found out that she wants to be friends with her. She treats Alexis as a good friend. Falaos Johnathon One of the anthros Momo first met. She hasn't really clearly talked to him much yet. Will'O'Wisp Haze Momo has not interacted with him completely, although she was told to keep a close yet distant friendship towards him. Aodhfionn Firth Wolffe Momo sees Fionn as a nice and soft-hearted anthro-wolf. She trusts him, despites her awareness of his past. Raole Hetzel Thorzin Adré Momo's childhood friend who she thinks is Yumo's subordinate. He would blame her for things, and Yumo would believe it. Even though, they maintained good friendship until his death. L. Adrear Unlike others, Momo thinks their flirting statements are just an act that they're just trying to be friendly. Red Momo's opposite who has tried to kill her twice. Currently, they have returned to their state of being friends. |-|Gallery= HC Momo.png|Momo as she appears on the height chart Momo Draft 1.jpg|Draft Day #1 Momo Draft 2.jpg|Draft Day #2 Momo Draft 3.jpg|Draft Day #3: Momo sleeping. Momo Draft 4.jpg|Draft Day #4 Momo Draft 5.JPG|Draft Day #5 on paper Momo Draft 6.jpg|Draft Day #6 Fanart - Running Friends.jpg|Fanart Grass.jpg|Dark and Momo by AYFFR Momo Draft Final.jpg|Momo Final Draft MomoStyle.jpg|New Clothing Design Trivia * Her name "モモ" or Momo is a Japanese name meaning "peach". In Tibetan cooking, Momo is a food or dumpling filled with meat or vegetables. It also means "pink" in the first said language. * Her and Yumo's birthdays were changed to June 19, to make their zodiac sign Gemini. This was a thought to make Yumo and Momo be more designed as twins. * Her fears include: Ghosts, loneliness, and poison. *Momo is an albino character, along with Yumo. Their eyesights seem to be mildly affected by this, deeming both of them to be near-sighted. Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Feminine